choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible Miscellaneous Characters
Season 10 Chapter 1 'Edgar Lucas' He is one of the fans that stand next to you in line waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. He is shown again at the Salsa club in Chapter 8, where he tells you that you can't trust your allies before he gets tackled by a security guard. He is also in the audience for All Stars in Chapter 1. If you choose to flirt with the audience, he is envious of your raw animal magnetism. He returns for the Wedding Edition finale in Chapter 14 as a part of the studio audience. Writers have confirmed his identity in a blog post. For additional information about Edgar, go to his page here. 'Fan 2' She is another one of the fans that stand next you waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. She also appears in the audience for the premiere of All Stars in Chapter 1. She returns for the Wedding Edition finale in Chapter 14 as a part of the studio audience. Her character model is the same as Izzy, a character from the It Lives series. 'Security' He is the security guard keeping back the live audience for both Season 10 and All Stars premieres. In Season 10 Chapter 1, if you decide to sneak out to the beach with Handsome Stranger, he chases you. In Chapter 8, he tackles Edgar at the Salsa club. His character model resembles one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series, the one who likes dogs. 'Whitney' Whitney is the contestant whom you replace. When she runs out of the AME mansion, Jen chases after her and you run after them (to either befriend Jen or get your chance in the spotlight). You convince Whitney to give it another chance, but Piper fires her on the spot and tells Jen to find a replacement as soon as possible. That is where you come in. Her character model is the same as Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 3 'Clubgoer' The clubgoer is the first to give you his phone number in the club during the Flirting Challenge. Whether you take Zeke or Bianca/Teagan to the VIP section, one of them will try to get his number first. If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, he will also give her his number. His character model is the same as the reporter in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Alyssa' Alyssa is a girl who appears in the club talking to Derek. She also finds your character cute to the point of giving him/her her phone number in the challenge of America's Most Eligible if you compliment her smile or body. Her character model is the same as Shannon from the It Lives series and she shares the same forename as Alyssa Griffin from the Most Wanted series. 'Bartender' The bartender of the club is another potential phone number for your character during the Flirting Challenge. Her character model is the same as the bartender in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, at Matt's birthday party and the waitress in Perfect Match, Book 1, on the train to Moscow. 'Spacey Guy' If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, Spacey Guy is the second phone number she will get. He will ask if she is his soulmate. His character model's facial features are the same as Aiden from the LoveHacks series. 'Man' You first see the Man when Ivy first attempts and fails to get his number. If you decide to help Ivy, you and Beautiful Contestant help Ivy get his number. His character model is the same as Everett in the Perfect Match series, Councilman Rossi in The Sophomore series and Billy in The Senior. Chapter 14 'Kendyll' Kendyll is Zeke's girlfriend. She is unhappy with him participating in a reality show without her knowledge. If you decide not to keep Zeke's secret, she chooses to humiliate him by revealing to the other contestants that he doesn't work as a firefighter, but as an exotic dancer at a club called The Fire House. After her rant, she dumps him. She has the same facial features as Britney from the It Lives series. Chapter 19 'William Gallagher' William Gallagher is one of the studio executives of America's Most Eligible. After the conclusion of America's Most Eligible Season 10, he promoted Carson Stewart as showrunner, replacing Piper in the process. He reappears at the end of Chapter 13 of the All Stars Season and says that Omar has told him something about Jen. Therefore, he wants to talk to you. He shares the same forename as William Langdon from Passport to Romance. 'Jesse' If you chose to hear what happened to the Handsome Stranger in Season 9, you find that he was put in the bottom two with Jesse by Vince. Before Sierra could decide who to vote off, Handsome Stranger quit, leaving Jesse in the top 3. He returns to the live audience for the premiere of All Stars, saying your character is hotter in person. His character model is the same as one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound. All Stars Chapter 1 'Driver' He is the limo driver who takes you to the AME mansion. As a fan of AME, he asks you if you have any insider info you can share and you can mention one of the other Season 10 contestants that will be returning. His character model is the same as one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series. 'Princess Bubblegum' She is Heath's lizard who either got loose or was deliberately placed in Eden's luggage, depending on who you believe. She shares the same lizard model as the lizard in Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Natalie' Natalie is Beautiful Contestant's younger sister. If you do not talk to her on the phone through Beautiful Contestant's audience vote perk, you will meet her for the first time in Chapter 7's prom / group date event. She shares the same name as Natalie from the High School Story series. Chapter 7 'Kevin' Carson introduces Kevin and Rita as their ambassadors for the night. They volunteer at the Little Havana Youth Center. His character model resembles Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story series and he shares the same forename as Kevin from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Rita' Both she and Kevin are glad to help their communities and have the All Stars there for their support. Her character model resembles Jade Ali from the High School Story series, and she shares the same name as Rita from the High School Story: Class Act series. Chapter 11 'Male Fan' You run into 2 fans in the hotel lobby. The guy says he's your biggest fan. They ask to take selfies with you and it's up to you how you want to decline. His character model resembles Aiden from LoveHacks, Book 1. 'Female Fan' She tells you that she has watched every episode of AME with you twice. In the Wedding Edition season, she appears in Las Vegas and tells you that she is team "Vivy" but her friend (a fellow teen) tells you that he will lure her back from the dark side. In Chapter 14, she is a part of the studio audience. Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays. Wedding Edition Chapter 1 'Cameraman' During your flight, you dream about your wedding. This man asks you how does it feel to be the television event of the season. He resembles the man that Ivy was trying to flirt with in Season 10's flirting challenge. His character model resembles Emmett from Perfect Match. 'Reporter' She asks if it's true that you're only getting married for exposure. Her character model resembles Rosanna Navarro. 'Paparazzo' He chimes in and asks if you're addicted to fame. His character model resembles other paparazzi from The Royal Heir, Book 1 and other series. Chapter 3 'Wedding Planner' When you and your fiance/fiancee walk around the Wedding expo, she catches your attention and suggests the boho wedding theme. Her character model resembles Judy from Big Sky Country. 'Vendor' He suggests a fairytale theme instead and resembles the Hotel Attendant from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Malcolm Tate' He is the first reporter you see, from 'Miami Live'. He asks you how you feel about sharing your big day with everyone who tunes into AME. Later, if you go to HeroCon and decide to kiss your fiance/fiancee, he tells you if it becomes more passionate, he won't be able to use the footage. His character model resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Allen Bennett' He is the second reporter you see, from 'Hot Now News.' His character model resembles Sameer from The Royal Heir, Book 1 and Yousef from Platinum. 'Gloria Ortiz' Gloria is the last reporter you see, from 'Mix It Up Miami'. Her character model resembles Rosanna Navarro. She shares the same first name as Gloria and the same last name as Lily Ortiz. 'Audience Member' If you decide to play up the sappy Hopeless Romantic, this audience member says you two are so in love. Later, he interrupts Vince's interview, calling the latter a fraud, a liar, and a conman. He tried Vince's 'Alpha Male for the Everyday Man' technique and Charlene dumped him. He tries to rush the stage to fight Vince on behalf of all the ruined relationships that followed Vince's advice. His character model resembles Bryce Sterling from Veil of Secrets. 'Security Guard' He is called to take care of Audience Member. He tackles the man several feet away from where Vince is standing. His character model resembles Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. 'Gladiator' If you decide to ditch the press conference to attend HeroCon in the premium scene, you can take pictures, play video games, and meet celebrities. To take a picture, you enter the gladiator's arena. He says if you defeat him, you can take a picture of him. His character model resembles the Giant of Scythia from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Teen' When you check out the video games, you see Solar Strike. The teen tells you that it was custom-made for this year's HeroCon. In Chapter 10, he appears in Las Vegas in the crowd of fans (alongside the Female Fan). He yells that he loves you, and that he'll convince the Female Fan to support you instead of Team Vivy. In Chapter 14, he is a part of the studio audience. His character model resembles Henry from Home for the Holidays. 'Villain' When you enter "game mode", you encounter a villain. He is your opponent. His character model resembles the male Eros guard, Ryo, from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Solaris' In the video game, you play as "Solaris" and fight the villain. Her character model resembles Andi Myers's alter-ego Solaris from Ben Park's comic book series in LoveHacks. 'Fan (3)' When you decide to go meet some celebrities and start walking, a fan stops you. She gushes that HeroCon has really stepped up their celeb game by inviting AME stars and asks for your autograph. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Ben Park' He jokes that it is a sad day when he is not the coolest guy at HeroCon when he overhears the fan asking for your autograph. You shake hands with him and he introduces himself. You can choose to tell him you're a fan of his or that you've never heard of him. He tells you that AME is his guilty pleasure and will vote for you. For more information on Ben Park, click here. Chapter 4 'DJ Solaris' When Your Character and his/her fiancé/fiancée have to prepare for their task to DJ at Miami's newest, hottest club 'Myth', this other DJ is seen briefly. Her character model resembles Andi Myers's Solaris alter-ego from LoveHacks, Book 2. Chapter 5 'Stranger' Following Vince (premium scene), you witness him meeting this fellow. Chapter 6 'Saleswoman' You meet her if you go to the market (premium scene) with Handsome Stranger when he picks up his "something blue" at a boutique, or a look-a-like version of her at a sweet shop if your LI is Derek. Chapter 7 'Resort Staff (Male)' The first staff member to make your acquaintance is him. He apologizes for bumping into you, and later tells you that they use ylang ylang in their signature Ocean Breeze massage oil. His character model resembles Flynn, the waiter from Perfect Match, Book 1, as well as other waiters across different series. 'Resort Staff (Female)' She welcomes you to Hands of Serenity resort, and offers you Moroccan mint tea. Her character model resembles Tina from the Rules of Engagement series. Chapter 8 ''Diana'' (Your Character's Mom) She is your character's mom. Her default name is "Diana", but the players can choose her name. Her character resembles Brenda Silva from High School Story. 'Dahlia Fisher' She is Ivy's mom. Handsome Stranger tells you that she was Miss Bluebonnet Belle 1987. In Chapter 9, Beautiful Contestant defends Ivy from her, telling Ivy that no one has the right to talk to her the way Dahlia does. Her character model resembles Mrs. Crandall from High School Story: Class Act. 'Ennis & Gayle' Ennis and Gayle are Handsome Stranger's parents. Ennis resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets and Gayle resembles Lorelai Lee from The Royal Romance. 'Elliott & Patricia Taylor' Elliott and Patricia are Derek's parents. Elliott's character model resembles Mac Hornby from Veil of Secrets and Patricia's character model resembles Marianne D'Arneaux from Red Carpet Diaries. 'Maricela Espinoza' Maricela is Jen's mother. Her character resembles Anna-Marie Mendoza from Big Sky Country. 'David' David is Natalie's and Beautiful Contestant's father. Chapter 9 'Ruby' Ruby is the mother of Natalie and Beautiful Contestant. She comes back after 15 years and expects their daughters to welcome her with open arms and gets rude when they don't act as expected. Even though she is banned from the shower, she sneaks back in and is then officially banned. She resembles Iuna Pythia. Chapter 10 'Ernesto' Ernesto is the shopkeeper that you and your wedding party encounter after Vince and Ivy's team tear through the place. If you take Slater's advice, Ernesto gets mad (-Wedding Points); if you take Eden's advice, Ernesto wants you to crush Vince and Ivy's team (+Wedding Points). His character model resembles Horace from The Senior. 'Dancer' If you and your team win the scavenger hunt, you are treated to a party at a club in Las Vegas. Bianca encourages you to go on stage with the dancer and put on a show for everyone. If you decline, Bianca goes on stage instead. Her character model resembles Liv Denara from the Bloodbound series. Chapter 11 'Gambler' You come across him while exploring the casino with your LI. 'Croupier' He's the dealer appointed to the gambling table your LI and you end up at with the Gambler. His character model resembles Daniel. 'Tourist' She's seen in a premium scene if you decide to follow Vince when he sneaks out of the hotel. 'Pawnbroker' Vince ends up at a pawn shop, where you witness him dealing with this gentleman. Chapter 16 'Aria' If you searched for Heart Tokens in Chapter 6 and won, you allow three of your Wedding Party to bring a plus-one to the wedding. Aria is Kiana's plus-one. They are roommates. Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound. 'Luca' Luca is Bianca's plus-one. They met on a photoshoot in Milan. He is starstruck when he meets Lancelin St. Claire. His character model resembles Erik Magnusson from Bachelorette Party. 'Manuel' Manuel is Slater's plus-one. They are cousins and have been best friends since they were in diapers. His character model resembles Lucian Syrah from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Groups